Bobby's thoughts 5 person who Harry dated and one who Harry married
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Bobby's thoughts of his grandson Harry's love life (pretty much test fic)


Bobby's thoughts 5 person who Harry dated and one who Harry married

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Info: Bobby is Lily's father in this so Harry is Bobby's grandson

1. Luna

When I first meet Luna I was pretty sure Harry had lost it completely lost it, after all he bring home rather strange hippie girl who lived her own fantasy world.

But once you get know her she was actually really smart, warm and loveable person.

Harry and she, well they truly understand each other.

Even her really unique point of world and creatures that walk in there, was one of kind.

She had loud and little bit insane laughter but there was music in it, she used to walk barefoot and laugh when Harry put flowers in her hair and she said something about nargles.

And when those two stare each other with that bloody romantic movie stare it was bloody annoying at times, those love sick teens, but I hate to amide there was something cute in it.

When they decide broke I was actually sad for Harry but somehow I always knew it wouldn't work out. But they stayed great friends and I just can say luck Cas since he has Luna as his girlfriend.

2 Bela

In all of Harry's girlfriends Bela Talbot is always biggest mystery and headache to me.

I seriously don't understand how these two ever end up together. They were bloody polar opposite Bela being sly, cunning, and selfish, who didn't care a shit what she did when she had wanted ending, and she was often able fool, my idjit grandson.

But maybe that was what attracted them, their opposites, Harry being noble, little awkward time by time, he is too caring and loving and top of all too self sacrificing in fault and Bela was well… Bela.

Other thing that kept them together was that being young and stupid, lust and fiery passion (I hope Dean never hear my thoughts or he laugh his ass out).

I never really liked her, okay she was foxy and hot and great what she did but truth is she was bitch.

When their flame had burned off there was hell between those two, which naturally lead nasty break up, but it was best for them both.

3 Hermione

Well Hermione was clearly most loyal, serious and ambitious girlfriend of Harry's, well maybe Bela was most ambitious but different way than Hermione who was trying to make world a better place and I have to amide I liked her activist fighter spirit.

Hermione was Harry's best friend and they had always doing everything together from their Hogwarts days.

They had what any working couple needed, loyalty, strong friendship, they had same sort values, love, care, they liked some things equal manner and yet they were ready to learn from each other likings, but they seemed to lack same fiery passion that Bela and Harry had or that mystique and mystery that Luna hold which keep Harry excited and always guessing.

They seemed sort of movie best friend couple that finds each other in end of movie and have happily ever after, but then again life isn't movie and I honestly hoped those two would work out but I always knew it wasn't possible even if I hope otherwise.

They were too similar and yet different and they knew each other maybe too well and truth is they always were more friends than lovers.

But she was always one of my favourites and but Sam is lucky guy to have her and Sam fits her more.

4 Adam

When Harry bring Adam home I was about choke to whiskey and I honestly thought two things, first god or maybe Lucifer was punishing me for something or neither them has strange taste of humour and second Harry was messing with me.

I mean he never show me sign that he was bi or something but then again how Is should know, I never thought that sort change and that bloody Crowley said its completely normal in that age, I hate that bastard but he has amazing Scottish whiskey… Back to original subject to Adam the youngest Winchester if you can say so.

I wasn't sure how to react either of them, but Adam was actually really nice but bit shy guy, but he was fun loving and kind young lad.

I saw happier John in him time by time. Even it takes time process fact Harry was bi, I learn live with it quit easily and I liked Adam, he was good lad.

But their time together wasn't easiest not that they could handle fact that they were together or anything that sort problem, their problem was open gay couple town like this and their different life situation and that bloody distance which kept them apart.

In the end they just drifted apart and it was awkward break up but they didn't hate each other but it was just cold break up.

5 Katie

When Harry dated with Katie Bell, it was strange thing and they were really neutral sort couple and I had no idea how and why they end up together. Well I know how they end up together that wizard sport quidditch? Or something like it got them together, after all they played in same team and after their school years, they meat in one match and one thing lead another…

Katie may seemed really shy girl at first but once you got know her you find loud, little crazy tom boyish girl who knew much cars and classic rock.

She was lively one and she loves her family deeply. I can't tell much about her and Harry since Dean stole her away quit soon and they had twins Tommy and Mary.

One Harry Married… Jo!

When Harry was starting dating Jo, I just knew she would be one and so did Ellen.

When Harry start date Jo, she was only thing Harry was able to talk, and it was sickening sweet.

They both are strong personalities, loyal, fierce, and stubborn as hell, they love their family/families and hunting. They both were friends and knew each other well but not too well.

They have fiery passion and love in there and I'm not always sure if it's good that they hunt together because their similarities.

I remember when Harry asked Jo to marry him se hit him in shoulder and laugh, saying he shouldn't tell that sort joke, she might think he means it but when she find out Harry was serious she tackled him and laugh like lunatic and she said yes!

When they got married it was small ceremony in small chapel, there were only me, Ellen, Winchester's (except Adam) and their families.

It didn't take long to Harry get Jo pregnant and it was Ellen who was need to keep away from shotgun but when baby Miles Robert Potter, even Ellen was able to breath.

I could tell Harry had meet right girl from look that he gives Jo every time he looks at her.

Harry loves Jo, his son Miles and his daughters Jaimie and Ellen more than anything.

Harry loves I always showing when he talks to Jo, or look at her, he every action shows his love to Jo and kids, and Harry just glows love toward to his family and that's I know how Harry is with right girl.

They both protect each other, they tell that they love each other and there wasn't anything that they wouldn't do for each other or their family and that's how I know they are with right person.


End file.
